


男巫

by RenatusRozova



Series: The Black [1]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Male Carrie White, Male Version of Carrie White
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova
Summary: 這是一個關於Regulus 的穿越故事
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131539
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
『我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到對手時，讓你知道，你也不過是個凡夫俗子。』

感受解脫的雷古勒斯，在沉浸於湖水的那一刻，除去對過往回憶的疼痛，剩餘的，便是自己對於自己一輩子的虧欠。

只是梅林似乎對他不薄，他帶著這樣的漠然重生於一個他所不認識的世界，這裡並沒有他所熟悉的戰爭、純血，唯有的是活在這個世界的踏實，踩著自己的影子，他帶著孤獨旅行在這個充滿未知的麻瓜界。

# 耽美向， Regulus 穿越，綜合背景。

# 本文的 Regulus 思維偏向黑化，就算再怎麼溫和，早已是被戰火洗禮的蛇。

# 又名『魔男Regulus 』。


	2. 楔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分類帽的聲響，像是一個魔咒一樣，他縮緊著身子持續下墜，仰頭，他看見綠光。

對Regulus 而言，自己的生命本該在沉入湖水的那一刻，便劃下句點，抱著跟隨自己一輩子的不安和悲傷，他完全沒有掙扎，持續下墜。

『Regulus ，為什麼，你就不能如同你哥哥一樣呢 ？』

那是母親低沉的細語，從來不對自己帶有著感情，哪怕一絲的喜悅，都未曾有過，他記憶中的母親總是抿著唇。

小小的自己，看不見的手捏緊了家庭教師給自己的作業，他是如此努力完成，卻始終比不上兄長學會魁地奇，兄長隨口一句便能夠帶給母親完整的喜悅。

老實說，他非常不喜歡魁地奇，只覺得野蠻粗鄙，哪怕自己在日後選擇加入Slytherin學院的魁地奇隊伍，可在實際上，何嘗不是一種渴求母親終日望向兄長的目光，能夠轉頭注視着自己的小手段，哪怕只是一下下。   
  
只可惜…哪怕練的再多、打的再好，母親的眸光總是停留在大廳的門口，如同一尊不說話的大理石雕像，就像是想要看見什麼似的，唇角處掛着些許顫抖。   
  
『Regulus ，收起你的懦弱，Black 家族不需要這样的感情 。』   
  
那是父親的臉龐，明顯地帶着鄙夷，在父親眼前是小小的自己，無法停止的哭啼，被淚水遮蓋的眸光望向那隻伴随著自己童年的猫，牠被自己的父親當作施放鑽心刺骨咒的對象，倒卧在充斥冰冷的雪地，氣息奄奄，只能等待死亡的來臨。

他想起遇見那一隻貓的時候，貓是自己好不容易救下來的，就在牠微弱的生命即將被 Bellatrix 表姊終結之前，他少有似地一反人前溫馴脆弱的模樣，在表姊面前救起那隻貓兒，他以溫暖的型態抱著牠，柔和地撫摸著牠受盡傷害的腳，自己輕輕告訴牠，自己的生命有了牠。

父親粗魯地、暴怒地、無可抵抗地壓著他的手，呈青黑的眼角帶著不容拒絕的瘋狂，在自己的耳邊一遍又一遍的說著，那個被眾人稱之為禁忌的咒語，父親渴望能從自己手中的魔杖看到那名為不祥的綠光。

『Regulus ，我不需要只會哭的鼻涕蟲。』

黑髮的少年帶著甫變聲的低沉嗓子，並沒有作為兄長的寵溺，也未有兄長的成熟，一雙好看的灰色眸子裏，只有沉澱對自己的厭惡。

他看見兄長對遠方的孩子說些甚麼，他聽的不是很清楚，僅僅只`是知道那些孩子的臉上都掛起一抹熟悉的假笑，虛偽且令人感到畏懼，同樣是出生純血統的孩子，他寧可與書和貓為伍，只為躲避那些試圖侵犯自己的目光。

『他就是你說的，那個只會哭的弟弟嗎？還真的一點都不像你。』

他忍受著兄長，也一併忍受著來自Potter 家族的James少爺，忍受他們所帶來的羞辱，他的身體不停顫抖，足以讓他想起，那個被兄長偷走後被拿去給James充當惡作劇材料的項圈，他面目可憎的兄長，無視了那頂項圈是他唯一能夠擁有的紀念，來自那隻被自己親手殺死的貓。

兄長的嘴角處帶著一絲嘲諷，看著他的蒼白面容而輕笑。

『Regulus ，我在你身上完全看不出你是一個Black。』

他承受著，同儕們無意間的嘲諷、冷眼，也承受著因為哥哥們對同個學院生的惡作劇，而加諸到自己頭上的欺凌、羞辱以及汙衊，他已習慣性的掛起一張沒有思緒的臉，哪怕自己在學業上如何出類拔萃，都無法讓自己的同院學生不再欺凌他。

他脆弱的握緊一張紙條，看著眼前被弄得一塌糊塗的寢室、衣櫃、文章，他只能緘默，可眼淚隨著本能的顫抖無聲落下，他沒能夠反抗，也沒能尋求解脫。

『Regulus ，這不過是同學間的打鬧而已，不是嗎？』

Slughorn院長對於自己所承受的，完全視而不見，那張因生活富庶而佈滿橫肉的臉，只在表面上展現對於自己的重視，個性極度偽善的院長不過是透過自己看著他背後的家族，並試圖和自己的家族扯上幾分關係和便利，與自己完美的成績沒有一絲關係。

『Regulus ，你確定你是一個Black？』

熟悉的惡毒，帶著極為沙啞地聲調，以及幾分嘲諷的譏笑，Bellatrix 表姊的惡意，絲毫不保留任何情面，她彷彿不斷地在自己耳邊細語，說自己是一個不合格的孩子，不合格的Slytherin 。

腐敗的陰屍，惡臭的氣息，悄聲的解脫。

他乍然想起剛到學校讀書時，那一張帶著希冀的臉龐，是自己這一輩子裏，唯一的一次，以為自己將會面對全新的生活。

『Regulus Black ，Slytherin ！！！。』

分類帽的聲響，像是一個魔咒一樣，他縮緊著身子持續下墜，仰頭，他看見綠光。

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus 不僅僅是Black，更是一個瘋狂的Black


End file.
